Double Date
by the 11th letter
Summary: There's a dance coming to Norrisvile high & Theresa has build up the courage to ask out randy. But what happens when Howard & Debbie make it a double date, will things still be the same, or will tings go terribly wrong? read & reveiw
1. the begining

Disclaimers: I don't own anything from randy Cunningham

Theresa's POV

'Ok, I can do this' I told myself

I was trying to build up the courage to the dance that's coming up were the girl gets to ask the guy. My best friend Debbie Kang tried to convince me ask some else, but it didn't work.

"Hey Theresa".

I knew that voice anywhere, that was Randy Cunningham's voice, otherwise known as the guy I wanted to ask to the dance. I had to da this quickly, I might not get a second chance

I turned around &amp; said "Hey Randy. I have a question to ask you."

"Sure go ahead"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Sure, I'd.." He got cut off when his best friend Howard Weinerman came by saying "Better make it a double date" he said proudly. Randy looked surprised at this.

"No honking way, you got a date?!"

"Yes I did Cunningham, yes I did"

I looked behind him for the identity of his date. I was surprised that his date was Debbie. Howard explained how she owed him after helping her with her cooking project

At that moment, a red light came from Randy's backpack, and it looked like he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"I, ugh, have to go to the bathroom, bye" he said then dashed to the nearest boy's bathroom. Howard slowly, and awkwardly, left.

"20$ says they stand us up"

"You're on" I said. I usually don't make bets, but I know Randy wouldn't stand me up, but I'm not so sure about Howard though. I just have to hope that Howard doesn't stand up Debbie, and it's an easy 20$. But just in case, I'd better collect 20$, just to be safe, you can never fully trust Howard to do something

**Sorry 4 short chapter, I was on a time** **limit. Also don't expect any updates until Monday, thanks. Read &amp; Review**


	2. preporation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from randy Cunningham

Randy's POV

It was a few hours before the dance so I got my tux on. Although, I was feeling like something was missing?

"The mask! The Nomicon!" I screamed in realization. I had a feeling Howard was behind this, mostly because at that moment he burst in my room through my closet, holding both the mask and the nomicon.

"Howard, what the JUICE!

"Listen Cunningham, I over herd Heidi say something about double dates being 'in' right now, so if this goes smoothly, then we might just get some cred. But, that won't happen if you NNS on us. So instead of taking that risk and putting my trust in you, I've taken the liberty of taking both your mask AND the nomicon." He said proudly

I was incredibly mad at him, but I had to admit, he did have a point there. If this double date works out, then we could possibly get nearly as popular as Heidi!

"Besides," Howard started, "All the rejection and stuff already happened, so that means that you wont even need to ninja out"

"Yeah," I agreed, "I guess your right, I mean what's the worst that could happen"

Meanwhile, at McFist industries

Viceroy POV

"VICEROY! GET OVER HERE!" screamed McFist

"Yes Hannibal, what is it?"

"Is the machine ready?"

"Of course it's ready, it's been ready, but my plan-"

"MY PLAN!"

"Your plan" I "corrected" as I continued, " Needs the dance at the school to expose the ninja"

"Of course, glad I thought of it" he said as he chuckled evilly feeling good about taking the credit for MY genius plan


	3. the dance prt 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Randy Cunningham

Randy's POV

Me and Howard were in his dad's car to go and pickup our dates, when a red glow came from my tux. I hoped that Howard didn't notice, but he did.

"seriously, you brought the Nomicon, even after I told you NOT to!"

"Just , uh, force of habit, yeah force habit," I said nervously," So Howard, wouldyoumindifIshloopinthenomicon, thanks," I said quickly as I shlooped in the Nomicon

"shoob" Howard simply comented before randy went unconscious

In the Nomicon

I was falling hoping to land on something soft. I was granted that when I landed in a fountain. I was confused on why I was here, but I started getting a general idea on the lesson when I saw a ninja holding flowers. The ninja took a deep breath followed by a blissful sigh as he left drawn words appeared

_To expose the heart would be to draw a target on one's self_

_"Nomicon," I groaned, "we've been over this, nothing 's gonna happen. I promise" I said as I was shlooped out_

_Norisvile_

_"… so he kinda doesn't see the world around him" Howard tried to explain to protect his best friend's secret_

_"oook?" answered a confused Debbie Kang wearing a Mexican death bear textured dress_

_Then I stated to wake up" Ah, Randy come back from__ reading"_

_I quickly caught on to what he was doing after seeing Debbie" Oh yeah, that was a good book"_

_"Well good, you're just in time. Theresa's house is around the corner, and guess who gonna have to talk with her dad" Howard told me hinting that if I mess this up, we're all going home. Oh boy_

_Later_

_I managed to get Theresa out the door. She was wearing a white shirt and light blue jacket(think of what she wore in Sorcerer in love 2), and with the four of us, we can finally go to school for the dance. We got out of the car and into the school and immediately after entering, Heidi came to interview us_

_"Heidi here with my date Stevens," she said pointing her phone at Stevens, who waved," Are interviewing another double date made up of, my brother and his friend Sandy?"_

_"RANDY! It's always been Randy" I said annoyed, not only because she said my name wrong, AGAIN, but because I knew that this interview was going to take up a lot of our time_

_Later behind the curtains, Viceroy POV_

_"The preparations are nearly complete" I said excitedly_

_"Um, Viceroy," Hannibal started," Mind going through MY plan again, you know just so YOU can remember" he hoping to fool me_

_I sighed" After looking at these videos of the ninja's rescuing of people," I said showing Hannibal videos of the ninja doing his thing_

_"Yeah, so" replied McFist_

_"Well most of this footage shows the ninja saving a certain girl, which show some affection toward her"  
"And this girl is WHO exactly?"_

_"Well," I started," That why we had this dance to find out who the ninja is"_

_"Then are the girls asking the guy out then?" he questioned_

_"because if they have a relationship, then the girl has to know who the ninja is. Plus it's a little more romantic that way"_

_"Well," he yelled," ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHO_ THIS GIRL IS!" he exclaimed impatiently

"Hold your horses," I started, "I'm about to tell you. In fact, I'm about to tell everyone" I sail with a wide evil smile on my face

Randy's POV

After finally getting past Heidi interview, the curtain started opening revealing Viceroy and McFist with Viceroy holding the mic

"Time to announce the winners of the best couple" said Viceroy said innocently, the smirk on his face told me other wise

"And the winners are…"

**CLIFHANGER! I love doing that to people, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter by**


	4. the dance prt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja

Randy's POV

"And the winners are…" Viceroy said, giving suspense to the entire student body

"Going to be revealed after some music" causing the majority of students to groan in response

Basically, the rest of the dance was mostly people talking, hanging out, eating, dancing, eating, sometimes making out, did I mention eating, 'cause other than talking to Debbie, attempting to dance(which only lead to him embarrassing me and Heidi), and going to the bathroom, he was just eating. But then the DJ put on some slow music. Theresa just looked at me until I managed to say "You want to dance?" and Theresa responded by eagerly grabbing my hand and pull me towards the dance floor. Although for a slow a slow song it took at least 3 hours, to that I was complaining, it felt nice to be close to her. Then, we had one of those moments, you know, the ones where looking into each other's eyes and you can't look away. Our faces got closer and closer, until our lips touched. I was a bit surprised at first, but I then sank into the kiss. But I know that whenever I'm having a good time, the sorcerer or McFist ruin it for me. I can only just imagine what's gonna happen this time.

Howard's POV

"Called it" Debbie told me as Randy and Theresa kissed. I only grumbled as I handed her 20$ and made a mental note _not _to make any bets with her after she lost one, she actually convinced the DJ to put on slow dance music, I mean who does that anymore! I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard some drill noises behind the curtains of the stage

"I, uh got to go to the, uh, bathroom" I said trying to find out what that noise was. I was not gonna let Cunningham NNS on this double date, especially if it was going to make Randy **U**NNS

"Again?!" Debbie said looking at me like I had serious kidney issues ,"Fine, just be quick about it"

As soon as she let me go, I rushed towards the curtains and peeked behind them

"Viceroy!" boomed McFist," Is it ready?" he said sounding a bit impatient

"It is now," he said with a little sass in his voice but showed the small gem looking object in his palm nonetheless

"And that is…?" asked McFist with confusion and unimpressment in his voice, but mostly confusion

"A tracking device" answered Viceroy as he placed into the empty spot on the male best couples award crown."When the ninja accepts this, my robots will trace this to the ninja's living quarters and end him while he sleeps" he said as he started laughing like a maniac

"Kill him while he's asleep!?" McFist said surprisingly," Isn't that a bit, I don't know, brutal" said McFist. Maybe he's starting to make sense now

"You got a better idea?" replied/asked Viceroy. McFist was about to answer when he stopped, scratched his head then said," Midnight murder it is" he said enthusiastically. And just when I thought he was getting some common sense

"I gotta warn Cunningham"

"Why does Randy need to know that McFist is trying to kill the ninja?" I jumped and the turned around to see who it was and, to my surprise, Debbie was right behind me

"Unless," she started, then gasped in realization," Randy Cunningham is the ninja!" she said excitingly as she took out her phone. Out of pure urge(and maybe some revenge issues), I snatched it out of her hands

"Look," I started," you can tell everyone in school that Randy's the ninja, _AFTER _we save him , and maybe even Theresa from two crazy people" she nodded and we were going to run straight to them, we were scared stiff when we heard a voice

"Did you hear something?" we heard Viceroy's voice we heard footsteps coming this way, until we heard another voice

"Forget about it, get over and start the plan already"

"Yes Hannibal" replied Viceroy

We sighed in relief, until we realized something. They were going to announce the winners of the best couple contest thing, which meant we were to late to warn Randy and Theresa. Just like last time, the curtains opened up revealing Viceroy and McFist once more

"Time to reveal the winners of the best couple contest" he repeated

" IT BETTER BE FOR REAL THIS TIME" someone from the crowd

"Yes, yes, it's 'for real this time'" he said a bit annoyed

"Now where was i?" he asked," Oh, right. And the winners are…"

**Another cliffhanger XD. Don't worry, I promise that next chapter will reveal the winners, for real this time, promise**


	5. long explanation

**AN/ sorry for mot updating, I've kind of been held back, but here's the update**

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham, 9th grade ninja

Howard's POV

"And the winners are…" is what Viceroy had said. Me and Debbie were running through the crowd of people, because we had literally NO time at all to warn Randy and Theresa about McFist's plan. I knew it was probably pointless, but it gave me a good excuse to push people. The weird part was that Viceroy was taking a long time to announce the winners

"…miss…" I totally jinxed that, didn't I. I turned around to get one last good look at Randy

"Heidi Weinerman and her date Stevens"

WHAT. My stupid sister won! Well that one more award to her wall

"Wow, all that suspense that Viceroy gave would have made you think that the winners could have been anyone"

I turned around to see who said that and it was Randy. Oh man he's gonna get a real laugh at this

"Hey Cunningham, I gotta tell you something"

"um, sure" he said as he followed me

Randy's POV

"Cunningham, you are not going to believe this" he started", you see, I hear McFist explaining his plan to destroy the Ninja right after the dance…"

"WHAT! What do you mean 'destroy the Ninja right after the dance'" I demanded

"Exactly what it sounds like, now listen" he said as if he was telling a story

"So anyway, Viceroy got some videos of you saving my sister a lot and, before I forget, why were you saving my sister a lot?"

"you told me to!"

"No I didn't" he said blankly. I got out my phone and showed him a video

"_Cunningham,"_ Howard in the video started," _I need you to keep Heidi safe, I saw her get the new grave punchers IX and she can't let us play it if she's hurt." _and that's when the video ended

"Oh yeah," said Howard," That was a good game. So any way, back to McFist" he said

"Viceroy said that the king's crown had a tracking device so they could find were the Ninja lives

"WHAT!"

"I know, right" he said calmly as if this was a sick joke

"So I ran through the crowed just for the fun of it because Viceroy was already announcing the winners of the best couples contest-"

"It's nice to know you care" I said blankly

"Ya, ya, so anyway, when I found out that it was Stevens that was going to die, I just found it hilarious"

I just stared at him not knowing what to think. How could he be laughing at that

"Howard, someone could die because of something I decided to do. We have to protect him"

"Correction," Howard started," YOU have to protect him, I'm just a silent bystander who just so happened to know exactly what's going on"

He wasn't going to help. I had to find a way to make him sympathies for the situation that he got me into-Oh wait a minute

"Hey Howard," I started why exactly did McFist make this plan"

"Because you saved Heidi a bunch of times" he said a bit worried

"And who made me do that"

"Oh great," he said," you got that on my continence, how I **have **to help you"

"ALTIGHT" I heard a loud voice say

"GET GOING EVERY ONE, DANCE IS OVER" finished McFist

Everybody groaned as they headed towards the exit

"Well, time to go to Stevens' house to keep him from dying" said Howard as we exited…until something pulled us under the table

"WHAT TH-"

"shshshshshshsh" me and Howard saw who dragged us. It was….. Debbie and Theresa ?!

"What do think you're doing" I yell whispered

"Well Randy, Theresa here has something to ask you" said Debbie with a small smile on her face

"Well,ugh"

"Come on, just ask me already, I'm an open book"

"Ok," she started, took a deep breath, then said," Are you the Ninja?" 

**Ok, so instead of the other "and the winner is…" thing, here's a new cliffhanger for you guys to comment on. Please review and the 11****th**** letter is out.**


	6. 2nd explanation, start the clock

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham

A few minutes earlier, Theresa's POV

Randy when with Howard to listen to one of his stories or something. I felt someone tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Debbie.

"You'll never guess what I just found out about Randy," she said

"That he's the brucest guy ever," I said blissfully

"That's debatable," she said." Anyway, what I found is…"

"WHAT" we heard from where Randy was

"O….k?" I said

"Randy is the Ninja" I heard Debbie whisper. I was about to say something when Debbie blocked my mouth and pulled me under a table

"Now you can rant at me"

"What do you mean Randy's the Ninja!?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, now listen." She said as if she was telling a story

"I followed Howard towards backstage when McFist's assistant guy was explaining how they were gonna kill the Ninja…"

"There gonna do **what**!?" I whispered/screamed

"I know, who would have thought that Hannibal McFist would do that. Anyway, Howard instinctively went to go tell Randy, which means that he's the Ninja."

"I just don't believe that Randy's the Ninja. Howard could have went to tell him for fun, because I **know **he does that"

"Don't remind me" she said as she shivered at the thought of it "But if you're so sure he's not the Ninja," she continued, "then why don't you ask him."

"Fine, I will, but only to prove you that you're wrong" I told her

Present, Randy's POV

"Me, the Ninja? No w-why would you think that" I asked nervously

"Well," Theresa started, "Debbie told me"

"Did I forget to mention that Debbie followed me?" Howard whispered in my ear

"And if you're not the Ninja," Debbie started," Then what's** this**!" she said as she took out the ninja mask. I was shocked and checked my pockets immediately, but there as nothing.

I looked over to Howard, who also checked his pockets because he had it, but found nothing. So I did the one thing I could- make excuses.

"Well, you see, that was for a, uh, Halloween,uh…"

"PARTY!" yelled Howard surprisingly

"Uh, yeah party that's it, I am definitely not the Ninj- ooh," I said as I saw Debbie with the Nomicon, which made me look in my pockets again because I knew for a fact that _I_ had it.

Theresa was confused and a bitscared at what was going on. I looked at Debbie, and just sighed in defeat. "Fine!" I admitted," I, Randy Cunningham, am the honking Ninja, OK, you happy"

"More than you know" she said as she took out a tape- recorder. When she played it back it repeated, _"I, Randy Cunningham, am the honking Ninja"._ I got wide eyed. She was gonna expose me to everyone!

"Well," she said", I'm going home. Later, you do whatever you want. Tomorrow at school, this is going to be on latest expose of the NHGTTWDPC online edition. Until then, you do whatever you need to." She said the got out from under the table

"Man," Howard started" Won't Heidi be jealous when some one else reveals the Ninja's identity"

"Howard, you incredibly non-intentional genius." I exclaimed

"What?" he asked me confused

"I'll explain later, right now we got to get to Stevens' house. Um, where exactly does he live again"

"Here, let me check" he said taking out a McFist pad and hacking the school's system

"Howard, how are you doing that" I asked calmly, even though I felt not so calm

"Oh, this is Heidi's McFist pad. This is how she gets her information for her show" he explained, "This is also how I maintain my grades, what do you think I do, study!" he said as if it was one of the most craziest ideas ever

"Anyway," he continued, "Stevens live on 18th street"

"Then that's where I'm going"

"**You're** going. Guess that means I'm off the hook" he said, getting ready to leave

"Well, Not exactly" I said

" Wait, do you mean 'not exactly'"

"I need you to drop off a note in Heidi's room"

"What for" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously"

"Remember how Debbie is gonna expose me"

"Yeah" he replied, not really getting it 

"Lets just say it'll be one journalist against another"

"Oohh I get it" he realized, "You want to start a cat fight. Don't see how exactly that's gonna help, but ok"

"No, it's not- forget it, yes a cat fight, Howard"

"I still don't get much of the plan though" he admitted

"Ugh, look, I'll explain more, **after** we get out from under the table"

"Yeah, it has been pretty uncomfortable down here, hasn't it" he said just as the janitor takes the table away

"OK," I said," Now that that's out of the way, time for mission save Stevens butt and protect my secret in the process"

"Why not just mission impossible"

"Howard," I started ,"that… is a _great_ _idea_" I shouted. We immediately got out our phone and played the mission impossible theme

"Aright Howard," I said "Lets go."


	7. a plan comes together

Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

Howard's pov

As I tip-toed towards Heidi's room I thought to myself, WHAT AM I DOING! This will never work! But I got nothing better to do, and it's not like I'm gonna be doing homework. I knocked on her door and she opened it… with a pretty sour face I might add

"What do you want Howard, I'm not in the mood for anything stupid right now." She said

"Well I thought you might need some help on your show." I replied

"Oh please, you got lucky that first time, what could you possibly know that I already do" she questioned

"Well, I might know the identity of the ninja." I said, which caused to just stare at me… then she started to laugh

"Again with the 'I know the ninja' thing. I fell for that once, I'm not falling for that again."

"Who said I'm the one that knows?" I said kinda mysteriously

"What do you mean by that" she asked, clearly interested

"It means I don't know who the ninja is, but I know who does"

"The ninja?" she asked, expecting some kind of prank

"No, Debbie Kang!" I revealed

"That little skank!" Heidi screamed, clearly upset, "That was supposed to be my story, and she just happens find out. Well not if I can help it. I will find out who the ninja is, or my name Heidi Weinerman."

"Ok, *cough*dramaqueen*cough*" I insulted "I'm going to help you, ok."

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you come with me?" she asked

"Because if it weren't for me, you'd have nothing better to do than brag to your friends about the crown you won"

"… I hate it when you're right." She sighed, "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well…" I started," We could bring a ladder with us and sneak into her room while she's having dinner or something

"… This seems oddly planned out for you." She said, eyeing me suspiciously

"What! Me, plan something. C-come on Heidi, that's j-just ridiculous" I told her nervously

She kept staring at me, right in the eye … then she started laughing again

"You're right, what was I thinking?" Heidi chuckled to her self

"So … where does Debbie live again?"

"Here, let me check" I said taking out-

"Is that my McFist pad?" She asked sternly

Oh, that's right. This was Heidi's McFist pad. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. I just hope Cunningham's doing better than I am in this plan

Randy's pov

I was on Steven's roof thinking only one thing. WHAT TAKING MCFIST SO LONG!

I've been waiting for at least two honking' hours. It was like they deliberately take so long to- oh, hey, robots. There were only two of them, kinda skinny with kidney-shaped heads. They didn't look too dangerous, not accounting the honking' razor sharp claws on each hand, energy blades for elbows, and a galting gun on their backs. Other than that, they looked pretty mellow with silver and green stripes

_"This the house, Viceroy?" _one of them asked

_"The tracker say the ninja lives here"_the other one replied

"Ninja air fist!" I yelled out. My air fist hit the one that I guess was being controlled by McFist. Only for it to get back up and look at me. Oh boy.

_"Ah, ninja, I see you are here. See Viceroy, my plan worked,"_ He praised himself

_"Yes, where do you come up with your genius, Hannibal?" _Viceroy replied sarcasticly

_"It's a gift," _he replied_," Anyway, we got you now-what was his name again?"_

_"Stevens-"_

_"Stevens!" _he called out

"You think I'm Stevens. Then tell me who's in that house, sleeping like a baby?" I told them

Viceroy's and McFist's robots eyes glowed and looked through the house

_"It's not possible. All of my research …" _Viceroy whined

_"Your plan was a bust Viceroy. I knew we should have done, ugh, something else"_ McFist complained

"Excuse me," I interrupted," But what exactly are these things"

_"These,"_ McFist started_," Are killer bee-ots. Get it, because of the stripes"_

"Actually they look more like the droids from star wars," I observed," Murder, droids. *Gasp* Murder-oids, that's what you are"

_"I told you the design was similar to-"_

_"Are we going to waste time arguing, or are we going to KILL THE NINJA!"_ McFist shouted

_"Wow, for once, you're the voice of reason. I'm impressed Hannibal"_ Viceroy praised, _"Now lets kill ourselves a ninja"_

"Oh boy" I said as the murder-oids changed. There claws got longer, the energy blades extended, and the galting guns were now over their shoulders. Looking at these two, I did the one thing a reasonable person would do. NINJA-SPRINT FOR MY LIFE! And that's when they started shooting

Howard's pov

We were in Debbie's room with her computer, Mexican death bear plushies, her bed, with Mexican death bear pillows, dark blue walls, with Mexican death bear posters. If her constant blabbering didn't prove her love of Mexican death bears, her room sure did.

"Ok, I'll look around her room for evidence of the ninja's identity," Heidi started,"You try to hack her computer for some information and- stop trying to play mission impossible on your phone"

Dang it, I was so close. Anyways, on to going through Debbie's computer. As it turned out, hacking was hard. I wonder what Cunningham is doing right now

_**I'm back and with more cliffhangers. May I never have computer again. Anyways please review**_


End file.
